Conventional drilling systems that utilize wireline cables include wireline assemblies that are positioned either behind the mast of the drilling system or to the side of the mast (for example, when working at variable heights). These systems provide poor visibility of the wireline system and generally do not adequately prevent twisting of the wireline cable during operation. Often, conventional wireline drilling systems are difficult to service in the field and lack desired reliability.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for wireline drilling systems and methods that provide one or more of improved wireline visibility, improved wireline control, improved serviceability, and improved reliability.